List of episodes of Everybody Loves Grimace
These are episodes of the hit RMDH Channel TV show Everybody Loves Grimace. Season 1 Pilot: "The Insanity Begins!" Summary: Grimace tries to find out who peed in his bowl of Apple Jacks. 1st appearance of Grimace and Cinnamon. Episode 1: "The Treasure of Grimace Island" Summary: Grimace and pals find a treasure map to a mysterious island. 1st appearance of Ronald McDonald, King Dedede, Wario, Shy Guy, and Donkey Kong. Episode 2: "My Life as a Walking Testicle" Summary: Grimace tries to write an autobiography, but fails and eats it. 1st appearance of Dr. Robotnik, the main villain of the series. Episode 3: "You Spin My Head Right Round" Summary: A strange floating head pops out of the computer screen to befriend Grimace. 1st appearance of the Mario Head. Episode 4: "F**k S**t Testicle" Summary: Everyone challenges Robotnik to a "fuck shit testicle" contest. This is the 1st episode to be censored for extensive language. Episode 5: "Grimace's Halloween Spooktacular!" Summary: It's Halloween, and Grimace and pals go trick or treating, but Robotnik plans on ruining it. This is the show's 1st holiday episode and 1st appearance of Waluigi and Toad. Episode 6: "Grimace Gets the Job" Summary: Grimace tries getting a job at Burger King, but fails and gets mauled by Wario. 1st appearance of the Burger King and Stanley the Troll. Episode 7: "Grimace Takes a SH*T!" Summary: Grimace drinks prune juice and takes a very large smelly dump. 1st appearance of Nigel Thornberry. Episode 8: "Ronald McDonald Hell Musical" Summary: Grimace tries to write a play, but then he eats it, causing confusion and delay. Guest appearance of Sir Topham Hatt (or The Fat Controller). Episode 9: "Stanley's Clubhouse" Summary: Stanley the Troll offers Grimace crack and invites him to his "clubhouse. 1st appearance of Rabbit, Stanley's drug buddy. Episode 10: "Meet the Evil Grimace" Summary: Grimace meets his twisted doppelganger and the 2 get in a street brawl. 1st appearance of the Evil Grimace. Episode 11: "A Gay Ol' Time!" Summary: Grimace and Ronald have a rape romp orgy with the Barney Bunch. 1st appearance of Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch. Episode 12: "Michael Bay: The Movie" Summary: Grimace and pals go to the theater to see an action movie. Guest appearance of Michael Bay. Episode 13: "Ran Ran Rhumetism!" Summary: Ronald invents a new term for top notch insanity that confuses Grimace. Guest appearance of the Nostalgia Critic and Cornelius (from Once Upon a Forest). Episode 14: "Rise of the RobotniGrimace Part 1" Summary: Robotnik uses the Pingas Transformer on himself and Grimace to form some weird creation. 1st appearance of RobotniGrimace and Scratch & Grounder. Part 1 of the Season 1 Finale. Episode 15: "Rise of the RobotniGrimace Part 2" Summary: The RobotniGrimace tries to kill Grimace, but instead beats up Robotnik and joins the Soviet Ronalds. Part 2 of the Season 1 Finale. Season 2 Episode 16:"Grimaceformers" Summary: Grimace licks the Allspark and turns him and his pals into Transformers! Guest appearance of Optimus Prime. Episode 17: "Thanksgiving with the Grimaces" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds go to Grimace Island to have Thanksgiving with Grimace's kin. 1st appearance of King GrimGrimAce and 2nd holiday episode. Episode 18: "The Brats Are Back!" Summary: Samus Aranator and the Brat Family attack Ronald McDonald Hell for some McNuggets, but get their asses handed to them by Grimace and Waluigi. 1st appearance of the Brat Family. Episode 19: "WHO TOUCHED MY BURGER?!" Summary: Robotnik steals Wario's burgers, and Grimace must get them back. Drew Pickles also returns in this episode. Episode 20: "Don't F**k Grimace!" Summary: Robotnik wants to rape Grimace, but Ronald won't allow that. 1st appearance of Chaz Finster. Episode 21: "Grimace Gets Laid" Summary: Grimace meets Ronald's supposed "daughter", and has strong feelings for her. However, he doesn't realize that she is a clone until it's too late. 1st appearance of Ronald's female clone Reagan. Episode 22: "Anger Issues" Summary: 2 of the angriest people on the planet visit Ronald McDonald Hell. Guest appearance of the Angry Video Game Nerd and the Angry German Kid. Episode 23: "Grimace Begins" Summary: Grimace tries to be a Batman look alike, but is cornered by a mysterious figure. 1st appearance of Chaz Finster's alter ego; Chazman. Episode 24: "Grim-Kip" Summary: Grimace and Nigel Thornberry stumble across a strange wild Pokemon! 1st appearance of Mudkip and Brock (from the Pokemon anime). Episode 25: "Grimace's Christmas Craptacular!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds hold a Christmas party, with Grimace buying gifts, and Robotnik planning to ruin it. The series 3rd holiday episode and 1st appearance of Sammy the Snake and Bob the Tomato. Episode 26: "Meet Scary Ronald" Summary: Ronald McDonald stumbles across his creepy cousin, and the 2 fight each other; Mortal Kombat style. 1st appearance of Scary Ronald. Episode 27: "Getting Ready for EBLG: The Movie!" Summary: Grimace tries to work out and be a buff testicle. This episode is supposed to tie in with the movie. Episode 28: "Chocolate Doody" Summary: Wario finds a Kinder Surprise egg and gives it to Grimace. The 2 then get transported to Kinderland. 1st appearance of Chocodooby. Episode 29: "Stanley Gives King Dedede Crack" Summary: Stanley, being the Troll that he is, decides to give King Dedede some crack. Grimace and Stanley have to stop Dedede from getting too high, though. Episode 30: "My Little Furby" Summary: Grimace finds a Furby and takes it to Ronald McDonald Hell, where it causes trouble. 1st appearance of Furby. Episode 31: "Everybody Loves Grimace & Everybody Loves Yoshi VS Everybody Hates Elmo" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds and Soviet Yoshis team up to defeat Elmo and his gay pals Flapjack and Olimar. This is the series 1st crossover episode and the one with the longest title. Also the 1st appearance of the Soviet Yoshis and Elmo, Flapjack, and Olimar. Episode 32: "The Grimace Wiki!" Summary: Grimace creates his own Wiki, but the Brat Family keep trolling him. This episode tries to keep suspense on who the Great Brat King is. Episode 33: "McRollololol" Summary: Ronald makes his version of the Trolololol song, and it becomes a hit online. Guest appearance of the Trolololol guy (Eduard Khil). Episode 34: "Squidward the Rapist?" Summary: Squidward arrives to Ronald McDonald Hell to rape the crap out of Grimace. Part 1 of the Season 2 Finale and 1st appearance of Squidward. Episode 35: "Squidward's on a Rape Romp!" Summary: After tentacle raping Grimace, Squidward gets a gay clone made by the Barney Bunch called "Squidcox Testicles". There, he rapes everyone when Grimace and Ronald throw him at Robotnik. 1st appearance of Squidcox and Part 2 of the Season 2 Finale. Season 3 Episode 36: "Grimace's Valentine" Summary: Grimace tries to see who keeps sending him random Valentine cards. Stanley's last appearance until Season 5 and the series' 3rd holiday special. Episode 37: "Grimace the Brony" Summary: After Robotnik shows Grimace "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", he gets addicted to the show and The Soviet Ronalds must turn him back to normal. Guest appearance by Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and the rest of the ponies. Episode 38: "Ronald McDonald Hell in Ruins!" Summary: Robotnik steals one of Drew Pickles' gay butt bombs to nuke RMDH. Grimace then shoves the bomb up his ass. Olimar returns in this episode. Episode 39: "Whale of a Problem!" Summary: Grimace and Flapjack go inside Bubbie the Whale's stomach to retrieve a mysterious McDonald's artifact. 1st appearance of Bubbie the Whale and Captain K'nuckles. Episode 40: "The Gayest Camping Trip Ever" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds go on a camping trip, which is ruined by the Humoungous Bunch. 1st appearance of Fatty Bear and the Humoungous Bunch. Episode 41: "DrewTube Poop" Summary: Grimace submits a YouTube Poop on Drew's video website. It gets removed for unknown reasons, however. Episode 42: "Robotnik's Great Pingas Race" Summary: Robotnik challenges Grimace and pals to a race along Ronald McDonald Hell. 1st appearance of Robotnik's vehicle, the Grand Pingas Flyer (AKA the Eggmobile). Episode 43: "Trapped in a Jail Cell!" Summary: After Robotnik accuses him of stealing the dildus, Grimace is sent to Ronald McDonald Hell's Torture Cell, where he drops the soap constantly! Flapjack and the Soviet Ronalds plan a rescue mission to get Grimace out and prove his innocence. 1st appearance of DJ 2. Episode 44: "Legend of Grimace: McNugget of Time" Summary: While Grimace is playing the Legend of Zelda, he gets sucked in and must fight Ganondorf! Guest appearance of Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Episode 45: "How to F**k Your Grimace" Summary: Squidcox gets horny and wants to rape Grimace, but fails and gets raped by Drew Pickles. This episode was heavily censored. Episode 46: "Grimace's Lucky Day!" Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day, and Grimace follows a leprechaun to get Lucky Charms. Guest appearance by Lucky the Leprechaun. Episode 47: "Metal Gear Ronald" Summary: Ronald and Grimace must stop a super weapon that Robotnik is building. Guest appearance of Solid Snake. Episode 48: "Grimace the Gangsta" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds are caught up in a gang war! They make peace with them by giving them Big Macs. The Angry German Kid returns in this episode. Episode 49: "Grimace's Inside Story" Summary: After hanging out with Flapjack too many times, Robotnik makes a deal with Grimace that he can stay in Bubbie's stomach for an entire week. He does, and smells like fish and hangs with Flap and K'nuckles. This is the 3rd episode in which Grimace stayed inside Bubbie. Episode 50: "Recuperating!" Summary: Grimace tries to recuperate after the events of the last episode as Flap and the Captain pay him a visit. The Soviet Ronalds try to shoo them away. Episode 51: "The Titanically Bad Film" Summary: When Grimace and the Soviet Ronalds go to see "Michael Bay's Explosive Sequel", Robotnik forces them to watch the shitty movie "Titanic: The Legend Goes On". They then go and shove the movie up Robotnik's Pingas. Guest appearance of Fritz the Rapping Dog. Episode 52: "Grimtoon Network" Summary: Grimace tries to make a cartoon channel, but fails and eats the channel. This episode was inspired from when Cartoon Network was airing those shitty live action shows. Episode 53: "Squidcox Returns" Summary: After a long absence, Squidcox returns to rape the Barney Bunch and the Soviet Ronalds. Episode 54: "Frozen F*cktards Part 1" Summary: It's the hottest day of the year, so Grimace and pals go to the Canadian ice to find a frozen McFlurry recipe. However, Robotnik traps them in a snowy cave. Part 1 of the Season 3 Finale. Episode 55: "Frozen F*cktards Part 2" Summary: Grimace and the pals find a way out of the snowy cave and beat Robotnik to the McFlurry recipe. Part 2 of the Season 3 Finale. Season 4 Episode 56: "Grimace's Butchered Birthday" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds prepare a surprise party for Grimace, but Robotnik tries to spoil it for the testicle. 1st appearance of Adolf Hitler. Episode 57: "A Ronald McDonald Hell Vacation" Summary: Grimace and pals go to the beach to have a swell time. There, they have a Sand Raping Contest with Fatty Bear. Episode 58: "Hambuga Stand" Summary: Ronald opens up a hamburger stand and competes against the Burger King. Ronald ends up successful when Wario arrives. The Burger King returns in this one. Episode 59: "Abducted!" Summary: Grimace gets taken by Astro Bastards from planet Penland. They probe his asshole, which contains a mystical power. 1st appearance of the Astro Bastards. Episode 60: "Grimace on Pen Island" Summary: After a bad wind blew Grimace away from RMDH, he ends up on Drew Pickles' very swell island for homosexuals. Episode 61: "Grimace Goes to Toad's Factory" Summary: Grimace goes to Toad's Factory to race with Toad. 1st appearance of Toadette and Toadsworth. Episode 62: "Grimace Freakout Ever!" Summary: Ronald plans on becoming popular on the Internet, so he films Grimace getting very angry after the toilet gets clogged. Guest appearance of Stephen Quire from Greatest Freakout Ever. Episode 63: "The Ronolympic Games!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds form a new set of games to compete with their rivals. 1st appearance of Colonel Sanders and a tie in with the 2nd movie. Episode 64: "The Soviet Ronalds in Japan" Summary: Grimace wins a trip to Japan, and he invites his pals to go with him. There, they get into all sorts of trouble. Guest appearance by the characters of the Lucky Star anime. Episode 65: "Super Grimace 64" Summary: Grimace finds out that his Nintendo 64 has been possessed, and he gets sucked into his Super Mario 64 game. The Soviet Ronalds must get him out. Mario Head returns in this one. Episode 66: "Activity of the McParanormal" Summary: King Dedede thinks that the RMDH cafeteria is haunted, so Grimace decides to stay there for the night. He finds out that it IS haunted! Guest appearance by King Boo. Episode 67: "Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds create a new video game, and Grimace gets to test it out! It becomes such a hit, even Robotnik buys it! This episode was used to promote the game of the same name. Episode 68: "Pirates of Ronald McDonald Hell" Summary: A band of pirates make their way to RMDH to find a mysterious treasure. The Soviet Ronalds help them out. Guest appearance by some pirates. Episode 69: "This is the Last Time I'll Be in a Whale's Digestive Tract!" Summary: Grimace and Robotnik have a duel in which Grimace loses and must spend his life inside Bubbie once again. The whale wants Grimace out of her stomach as much as he does, so the Soviet Ronalds plan one last rescue mission to get their purple friend out for good. This episode also has a long title and, as it implies, is the last episode where Grimace is trapped inside Bubbie's stomach. Episode 70: "A Prequel! Part 1" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds are puzzled on why no one has been attacking them or RMDH for a while. This episode follows the events leading up to the 3rd film. Part 1 of the Season 4 Finale. Episode 71: "A Prequel! Part 2" Summary: As there have been no intruders in RMDH, Grimace decides to throw a party. But it is interrupted by Robotnik, who has some bad news. Part 2 of the Season 4 Finale. Season 5 (final season) Episode 72: "The Pissed Off Angry Grimace" Summary: Grimace buys a game console called the Shitbox 360, which gets him addicted to the controller. Guest appearance by the Pissed Off Angry Gamer. Episode 73: "Call of Insanity: Black Pingas" Summary: Grimace gets hooked on the Call of Duty franchise, much to the Soviet Ronalds' dismay. He keeps playing until he gets to Modern Warfare 3, which he takes a smelly dump on. Episode 74: "Tickle Me Ronald!" Summary: Ronald makes a new toy to control the minds of children. Grimace buys one and likes it. Last appearance of Elmo. Episode 75: "Grimace: The Dildus of Evil" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds (with help from Drew Pickles) make a not so good version of a shitty CD-i game. Episode 76: "Grimace' Mirror World" Summary: Grimace enters a dimension where the Brat Family is good, and the Soviet Ronalds are evil! Episode 77: "The Truce Is Over!" Summary: After becoming allies with the Soviet Ronalds, Robotnik gets bored and decides to be enemies with them again. Episode 78: "Ronald's INSANE Birthday!" Summary: It's Ronald's 900,000 millionth birthday, and Grimace has a swell testicular surprise for him. Episode 79: "A Humongous Problem" Summary: Fatty Bear and his gang are disturbing the peace in RMDH. So Grimace and Drew Pickles must rape him. Episode 80: "Grimace Goes to the Mall" Summary: Grimace and pals go to a new shopping mall that opened in RMDH. As you might have guessed, things get out of control quickly. Episode 81: "Amusement Parking" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds go to the amusement park to have a swell time, but Robotnik plans to ruin their fun. Episode 82: "Team Grimace 2" Summary: Grimace and pals hold a Team Fortress 2 tournament between the Soviet Ronalds and the Soviet Yoshis. Guest appearance by RED Scout and BLU Heavy. Episode 83: "The Rise of Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs" Summary: Things get awkward when Grimace brings Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs to RMDH. Ronald mistakes it for a bucket of KFC chicken and proceeds to destroy it. 1st appearance of Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs. Episode 84: "DK And Diddy's Quest" Summary: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong go on a quest to get Grimace's Chicken McNugget Hoard back from Dr. Robotnik. 1st appearance of Diddy Kong. Episode 85: "Stanley and Rabbit Get Busted!" Summary: After smoking crack for so long, Stanley and Rabbit get arrested and thrown in RMDH's Torture Cell, forcing Grimace and pals to rescue them. Return of Stanley and Rabbit and 1st appearance of Tito. Episode 86: "Drew Pickles Presents: Barney Bunch Gang Bang" Summary: The Humongous Bunch start causing trouble in Ronald McDonald Hell, so Grimace calls in you know who and his swell men to help deal with them. This is also an episode of "The Barney Bunch Show of Swellness". Episode 87: "Ronald and Yoshi at the 2014 Ronalolympic Winter Games!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds and The Soviet Yoshis go head to head at the 2014 RMDH Winter Olympics! 1st appearance of Chi the Kitten. Episode 88: "Life of Grim" Summary: After a terrible shipwreck, Grimace is stuck in a lifeboat with a voracious, bloodthirsty Vagineer. Guest appearance by Vagineer. Episode 89: "Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in: The McNugget Heist" Summary: When Robotnik, along with the BLU Team, steal RMDH's hard to get Happy Meal Hoard, DK and Diddy must retrieve their beloved Happy Meals. Guest appearance by the BLU Team. Episode 90: "The Night of the Living Eppaljeck" Summary: Grimace and the gang must search for and defeat the notorious Eppaljeck, who has been tormenting the residents of Ronald McDonald Hell. Guest appearance by Eppaljeck. Episode 91: "Grimace's Ponified Adventure!" Summary: Grimace goes off to Equestria to learn more about what goes on there. Return of the ponies. Episode 92: "The Backyardigans' Revenge" Summary: One day, when The Soviet Ronalds are watching TV, the Backyardigans appear and steal Grimace's McNuggets. Guest appearance by the Backyardigans. Episode 93: "Bear and Hungry Come to Visit" Summary: Bear and his testicle Hungry decide to visit Ronald McDonald Hell. 1st appearance of Bear and Hungry. Episode 94: "Hey Tubby Presents: Tubby Joins the Soviet Ronalds" Summary: Harold Berman (AKA Tubby) wants to join the Soviet Ronalds, but is unable to complete the 10 tasks and is publicly humiliated by Grimace and friends. 1st appearance of Harold Berman (AKA Tubby). Episode 95: "Revenge of Robotnik Part 1" Summary: After much planning, Dr. Robotnik (along with a brainwashed RobotniGrimace) returns and threatens to destroy RMDH. Part 1 of Everybody Loves Grimace Semi-finale. Episode 96: "Revenge of Robotnik Part 2" Summary: Harold betrays the Soviet Ronalds and joins forces with Robotnik. Part 2 of Everybody Loves Grimace Semi-finale. Episode 97: "Revenge of Robotnik Part 3" Summary: RobotniGrimace is freed from his brainwash, and the Soviet Yoshis join in the fight, but are ultimately overpowered by Robotnik. Part 3 of Everybody Loves Grimace Semi-finale. Episode 98: "Revenge of Robotnik Part 4" Summary: Much of the Soviet Ronalds, the Barney Bunch, and the Soviet Yoshis are imprisoned by Robotnik. Now, Grimace must go through the Tower of LULZ to stop him. Part 4 of Everybody Loves Grimace Semi-finale. Episode 99: "Revenge of Robotnik Part 5" Summary: It's the final battle between Grimace and Robotnik. Can Grimace defeat Robotnik and bring peace and harmony to Ronald McDonald Hell? Stay tuned! Part 5 of Everybody Loves Grimace Semi-finale. Episode 100: "Everybody Loves Grimace 100th Episode Anniversary" Summary: With Dr. Robotnik finally defeated, Grimace and friends celebrate 100 episodes of Everybody Loves Grimace. Final episode of Everybody Loves Grimace. Lost Episodes These episodes were never aired on TV for reasons that are clusterfucked to explain. They were released on the Everybody Loves Grimace: The Complete Series|DVD set 1."Sonichu, Get a Clue!" Summary: Grimace discovers the awful webcomic "Sonichu". He reads it and tries to troll Chris Chan. Guest appearance of Chris Chan and Sonichu. 2."Ronald McDonald Hell Rim" Summary: Kaiju start invading Ronald McDonald Hell, and the Soviet Ronalds respond by making giant robots to fight them. This episode parodies Pacific Rim and is the 1st apperance of Knifehead, Leatherback, and Otachi. 3."Twilight Arrives" Summary: Twilight Sparkle visits Grimace so she can join the Soviet Ronalds. She must then complete the 10 Tasks in order to join. 4."Inner Brony" Summary: Grimace, Twilight, and Waluigi try to get Chi the Kitten and Wario to watch MLP. They do not cooperate. 5."Grimaceformers: Age of Insanity" Summary: The Transformers make their return to find Grimace and buy Happy Meals. Guest appearance by Predaking. 6."AVGN Plays Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game" Summary: The Angry Video Game Nerd plays and reviews Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game. Guest appearance of the Angry Video Game Nerd. This is also a lost episode of The Angry Video Game Nerd. 7."Olaf Has A Seizure" Summary: After Vanellope Von Schweetz beats the living shit out of him, Olaf the Snowman has a seizure with fLaSHy cOlORs! 1st appearance of Olaf the Snowman and Vanellope Von Schweetz. 8."Boober's Emo Dreamworld" Summary: Boober Fraggle visits Ronald McDonald Hell and gets drunk on Coca-Cola. He then enters his emo dreamworld where his alter-ego Sidebottom lives. 1st appearance of Boober Fraggle and Sidebottom Fraggle. 9."Grimace Vs. LJN" Summary: Robotnik forces Grimace to play through a bunch of shitty LJN games. He then gets pissed off and eats all of the games. Guest appearance of LJN. 10."Wario and Waluigi's Inner Journey!" Summary: Following a freak accident, Wario and Waluigi end up in Bubbie's digestive tract. 11."Ronald's Big Night" Summary: Grimace helps out Ronald McDonald prep up for his date with Princess Celestia. 1st appearance of Celestia. 12."The Curse of Insane Woody" Summary: Insane Woody breaks out of Ronald McDonald Hell's Torture Cell to rape Grimace. 1st appearance of Insane Woody. 13."Revenge of the Betty Bunch" Summary: Betty Deville's swell bunch of lesbians arrives in RMDH, but the Soviet Ronalds will not allow it. 1st appearance of the Betty Bunch. 14."Grimace Vs. Captain Sea Cucumber" Summary: AwesomeSeaCucumber's troll alter-ego threatens to destroy RMDH, but Grimace and pals will not allow it. 1st appearance of Captain Sea Cucumber. Category:Everybody Loves Grimace Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:List of Episodes Category:Insanity